


14. Sweet Emotion

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut, oral (fm receiving), shower, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You're understandably angry when Dean "accidentally" walks in on you naked, but maybe he can find a way to make it up to you.





	14. Sweet Emotion

The shower wasn't supposed to be this long, but then again the bunker didn't have bathtubs and I had to relax somehow. The water, now almost half an hour in, was still toasty and beating down tough on my tense shoulders. It'd been a long hunt, and it was always a relief to return to bunker sweet bunker.  
Besides, I'd been dancing along to a playlist of my favorite songs and time had slipped away from me. From some new rap, to 2000's boybands, and now onto a bit of classic rock, I'd been scrubbing and singing and dancing my worries (and filth) away.  
But I could feel the water cooling, and Dean had been pounding on the door saying he'd left his phone in here a few minutes ago, so I forced myself out of my sanctuary, shutting the water off as I grabbed a towel and ran it through my hair. As I ran the cloth over my legs and torso, the song switched to Sweet Emotion. Dean had something against Aerosmith, but they were my guilty pleasure.  
So I wrapped the towel around myself as the tempo heated up. I eyed myself up and down in the full-length mirror as I slowly slid the towel off and let my hips sway to the beat. I had a sneaking suspicion that I'd make an amazing stripper if the size requirements were relaxed, and it was always fun to pretend the mirror was a crowd of groveling boys throwing money at me.  
I tossed a wink to my reflection and dipped my head low while spreading my legs, only tossing my head back at the last second. Two things immediately happened. I felt quite a bit of spare water fly from my hair, and a voice arose at the door. It didn't say anything, just let out a disgusted little noise at the water that must've made contact, but I knew it was Dean.  
I sighed and turned around, giving Dean a scathing look as I bent to pick up my towel and wrap it around my torso. He looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You're unbelievable," I said, shaking my head as I tried to make my way past him, but he only grabbed my wrist and shut the bathroom door, trapping me in with him.  
"C'mon, it's not like I haven't seen it all before. I told you I needed my phone." As he spoke, he reached behind me and grabbed it from the sink. "And I figured you'd be dressed by now; the shower cut off five minutes ago. I didn't expect to get that little show." A small smirk turned his lips up at the edges.  
I scoffed, shutting the music off to quell any of his little fantasies. "You just wanted to sneak a peek, you perv. How long were you standing there anyway?" I gave up and dropped the towel as we stood there, beginning to dry myself off again. I had brought clothes with me, and Dean was right- he'd seen it all before. Plus, it was fun to tease him.  
"Long enough." I didn't have to look to know that his eyes were roving all over me.  
"What if Sam had walked by?"  
"He would've enjoyed the show too," Dean said as if that solved all my problems.  
I couldn't hold back a patronizing scoff as I walked towards him. He reached for me, but I pushed past and grabbed my clothes that were sitting on the shelf behind him, and he retracted his fist with a frustrated sigh.  
"As hot as he is, I have no plans to sleep with your brother anytime soon, and it'd be too weird if I fucked you then him."  
"Not really." When I glared at Dean, he waved it off, continuing, "Look, forget about that. You gonna clean up your mess or not?"  
When I looked up, confused, he only looked down at his crotch, where I noticed that he was already half hard. He spread his arms apart like an invitation. "You know you want it."  
I chuckled, finally forgiving his little peeping tom episode as I took a step towards him, abandoning my clothes on the floor. "I'll give you thirty seconds. If you can make me want it, you can have it."  
He went to speak, but I was louder. "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..." I gave him a pointed look, and he moved toward me like lightning.  
My lips were ready for his kiss, but instead his hands took my shoulders and shoved me back against a wall. He tugged my hair to the side, prompting a squeak of pain from me before he latched onto my neck, pressing wet kisses and blowing warm breath against the sensitive skin there.  
"Twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one..."  
I shivered and my hips stuttered up into his, and Dean took the opportunity to grope my ass, grinding himself into me. His chest was fully against mine, pressing me up against the unforgiving wall, and the pressure was delicious.  
"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen..."  
He bent lower then, taking those needy lips to my open chest, which he rained small kisses upon before taking my right nipple between his teeth and pulling it to attention. My hips jumped against his again, and I could feel the warmth between his legs (not to mention the dampness between mine) growing.  
"Nine, eight, seven..." My voice was growing weaker; damn Dean Winchester.  
He finally pulled himself up, one hand reaching down to yank my right leg up from under my knee. He rested it on his hip, pulling me onto my tiptoes with his height as he used the new leverage to rut his erection against my wetness. I gave in, letting out a wanton moan and yanking his mouth down to mine. He obeyed, swallowing the ridiculous noises he was pulling from me as the friction of his jeans against my bare skin drove me crazy.  
"Three, two, one.." This time it came from him, not me, as he pulled himself back, his eyes fully darkened now. He let my leg slide off his hip, but our bodies remained pressed together.  
"What's the call?" he asked, pressing his forehead onto mine.  
"Damn you, yes," I agreed, letting my eyes and hands slide down his body until my fingers found the hem of his shirt. I tugged on it, and he let me pull it off, revealing a smirking Dean Winchester.  
I rolled my eyes, about to walk away. "You're such an ass." Before I could make a move, he sidestepped me, dipped down and picked me up as if I weighed nothing.  
I squealed and my eyes went wide as he headed for the door.  
"Shower sex is nice, but too much effort for right now. I need it to be easy," he explained when I gave him a questioning look. "Open the door."  
I reached a hand to the knob, but paused. "Sam's out there. I'm naked."  
"Sam left. Before I walked in on you. I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid. And you're mine."  
I shook my head at his planning, opening the door for us. "Gotta admit, I'm impressed with the planning."  
He looked straight forward as he carried me to his room. "I'm smarter than you think."  
"If you're smart you'll find a way to apologize for pissing me off," I retorted.  
Dean gave me a curious look as we finally reached his room and he let me down. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He shut the door and moved toward me in that silent, predatory way of his.  
I hopped back onto the bed, letting my hands run up and down my body before crooking a finger to beckon him forward. "If you're thinking of eating me out until I scream, then the answer's yes."  
"Good." That was the last thing from his mouth as he practically launched himself at me, shoving between my legs as his broad shoulders gave me no choice but to spread my legs.  
He took his time, playing the game expertly as he kissed all around where I needed him, making me push up against him, begging him wordlessly to just give it to me already.  
He only chuckled and used a hand to press down on my lower stomach. The pressure made my eyes roll back, and I begged, "Please, make me cum. This is supposed to be apology oral. Right now it's teasing oral."  
He snorted at the sentiment, but true to word, went down on me right away, blowing one final hot breath across me before pressing a little kiss directly to my clit. My hips jumped again, he pressed them down again. He had to practically hug me against him to get me to stop squirming, not that I minded. I let the moans and whimpers out in full, pressing up against him in vain as he held me with steely arms and made up for his sins.  
His tongue was magic; his lips drove me crazy. Even his nose, rubbing against my clit as he delved into me with his tongue, was better than any sex toy you could have. He shook his head side to side, the friction delicious against my clit as his tongue pulled me closer to orgasm.  
"Dean!" I gasped loudly as he worked two fingers into me. They came on fast, and strong, and then curled up into me, and even Dean's arms couldn't stop my hips from bucking up against him. Needing better leverage, I snaked my right leg up onto his back. The change was delicious, but a few seconds later he grabbed my ankle and tore my leg off him, shoving both legs onto the bed as wide as they'd go.  
"Fuck! Dean, please, I'm so close," I begged, straining against his grip that had turned unforgiving again. The stimulation against my exposed pussy was almost too much, but I wanted it.  
"Cum for me, beautiful," he demanded, not even bothering to lift his lips from my skin to deliver the command.  
It was too much. Three more thrusts of his fingers, and a final suck at my clit, and my thighs sprung shut like a trap, only held open by his hands as my whole body shook with the intensity of the orgasm. It took a while for my head to stop spinning as he crawled up onto me, smiling at my heaving chest and ruddy cheeks before pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
"Am I forgiven?"  
"Yeah," I managed, reaching down to work his fly open. He helped me shove his jeans down around his ankles, and I was glad to see he was already hard and ready for me.  
"Good?" he asked, working his hips between mine slowly, opening me up again.  
I nodded and grabbed at his back, pulling him down to me. He rubbed himself along my entrance for a few passes, making sure I was good and wet before he slowly slid in.  
Nothing more than a small wince crossed my face now. He was big, true, but the more we did it the easier it was.  
"Go," I demanded, pulling and pushing his chest to get him going. He chuckled and obeyed, and immediately I could feel the renewed pressure catching the tail end of my other orgasm, bringing me closer, faster.  
He muttered something along the lines of, "So fucking good," as he sped up, really too occupied with my body to say much, not that I minded. I was lost in my own pleasure, little mewls and moans picking up as he brought me closer.  
It was almost embarrassing how fast it came on. "Dean, I'm gonna cum," I gasped.  
"Wait, babe. Almost there," he demanded, gripping onto my hips harder as he sped up.  
I screwed my eyes shut and bit my lower lip, trying to keep the orgasm at bay.  
It seemed like forever until he finally gave in. "Cum for me." I released instantly, my muscles tense and ready from waiting so long. My eyes flew open as I clenched around him like crazy, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through me and making me shudder.  
He swore at the sudden tightness and came instantly, hitting me with one last thrust before spilling his warmth into me. He stayed there until we were both spent, pulling out slowly and prompting a groan from me at the pinch of emptiness as he fell, exhausted, to my side.  
"Maybe you can watch me shower more," I said, pulling myself up onto my side to get a good look at him. He was gleaming with sweat, his breathing finally returning to normal as the redness drained from his cheeks. As I watched, his tongue darted out to collect some sweat that'd gathered on his upper lip.  
"Maybe I should. And next time, shower sex," he concluded with a sly grin.


End file.
